Class Reunion
by CharliesMommy
Summary: Harry looks back on his life, starting with his fifth year. rated T for some violence. please review!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Leave me reviews :) Dumbledore is Alive.**

Class Reunion

Harry Potter is an ordinary wizard. He has three children and an absolutely gorgeous wife that he loves dearly. Yes, everything in his life is great. The only thing that could possibly ruin the mood was the memory of his distant past, the horrors that are buried in his mind, like a chapter in a book, waiting to be read. But none of that matters now. The only reminder of all of this is the scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt. A shiver runs down his back anytime some one asks about the distinct marking. However, he always managed to answer, "I fell off my bike as a child".

Actually, the story, although fairly gruesome, could have been a lot worse than it was. Only two people died on the "light side", as people called it. Harry would never forget them. One of them was once Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. He was killed in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts School, in the Department of Mysteries. He was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. She and all the other Death Eaters who bore the mark died once Lord Voldemort was destroyed for good. That is why Severus Snape also died. He was a spy for the light side, and risked his life to save Harry's life, and many other people's lives. Although Harry didn't like Professor Snape that much, he had high respect for him and his memory. He considered the debt between him and Harry's father paid.

His fifth year was the worst of all the other years. The ministry was interfering at Hogwarts, and people still refused to accept the fact that Lord Voldemort was at large once more. Harry was considered to be insane and was ridiculed by almost everyone he met, including the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet. It was absolutely awful. And, to sum it all up, that was the year he took him Ordinary Wizarding Levels. So to try and prepare himself and his friends, the students of the school united to begin a secret defense group, helping one another become skilled at Defense Against the Dark Arts, something which they were not learning anything about. It turned out fine, because they all managed to do better than average on their O.W.L.s.

The first attack on Hogwarts school was in the beginning of Harry's sixth year. Some one had been able to place a magical bomb in the busiest part of the school, which meant Lord Voldemort would be able to detonate it with a flick of his at any given time. Thankfully, Severus Snape had heard about the Death Eaters plans, so the teachers were able to get everyone to safety. However, the damage to the Hogwarts castle was inevitable. The bomb had been placed in the Great Hall, under the marble tile in the middle of the room. When the time came for it to explode, all of the students were waiting in their common rooms. The explosion was so huge, that most of the first and second years began to cry. The third and fourth years were trembling. The rest were just trying to get through it. After about three hours, the teachers, the prefects, and the head boy and girl made their way to the Great Hall. What they found there was a disaster. Every one of the tables had been blown to shreds; holes were in the walls, showing through to the grounds; shards of glass were lying on the ground as the last remnants of the magnificent ceiling; and a large gaping hole was in the ground. It was an unavoidable issue. One of the biggest traditions to the caste, regular meals, was gone. Students would now eat in their common rooms, apart from one another.

The next attack was very similar to the fist one, but in a different place. The only problem was that Professor Snape was suspected to be a spy by the Death Eaters, so they wouldn't tell him any of the plans, only that there _would_ be an attack. The school walked on the edge of a knife for a month. It became a silent and unspoken rule that no one was allowed to be alone, for fear of death. But they were spared by a miracle. Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher, had proved her true worth to the point where Professor McGonagall couldn't deny it. She had predicted where and when the next attack would be. It was to be in the Gryffindor common room, on Halloween. The Gryffindors were split up and escorted to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms. After the next explosion, the teachers went to asses the damage, which was much like the Great Hall. Every piece of furniture had been blow to smithereens, two of the walls were completely blown away, and a hole in the ground made it possible to jump down to the floor below. The Headmaster put the common room on the top of the school repair list, due to the fact that people lived there. It was able to be finished in about a week, with the Gryffindors occupying empty classrooms; but the repairs had sucked up most of the schools funds and the ministry couldn't afford to help, either.

Harry remembered the expressions worn on the faces of his fellow class mates. The Gryffindors were terrified that they were being singled out, and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were wondering if they were next on the list. Even some of the Slytherins were scared. They knew that Lord Voldemort was a ruthless person and that he could command Death Eater parents to kill their own children. Again, for the next 3 months every one was fearful of another attack. At Christmas time, students were urged not to leave the castle for fear of a silent and discreet on those who left. Not one person went home.

In January, a different attack occurred. It was a complete surprise, for Severus Snape had not been informed of it by the Death Eaters and Professor Trelawney didn't have any visions about it. At the time, Harry had been in Charms class. He had only heard about what had happened. They said that during a seventh year transfiguration class, while Professor McGonagall what giving a lecture, the closet door crept open. No one heard it. The only reason anyone noticed it was because the student sitting near the closet door coughed. Professor McGonagall turned to look at the disturbance and saw that the closet door was opening. She told the students to make for the door. Suddenly, the door flew open, and a Chimaera jumped out. The beast was huge, which the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and a dragon's tail. It had a look in its eyes that was vicious, fierce, and hungry for blood. The creature let out a roar so mighty, it made the floorboards shake. Then, it swiped its paw at Professor McGonagall, revealing its 3 ½ inch claws. At that moment, the entire class performed stupefy spells on the monster. However, that had little or no effect. The only reason everyone got out safely was because one student thought to perform a patronus charm and distracted it, while the rest of the class tried to execute avada kedavara charms. It worked. With the help of a class full of adult wizards, Hogwarts had defeated yet another of the Death Eaters plans to kill the students. But the damage had been made.

The transfiguration classroom was now out of bounds. No one knew how the Death Eaters were planting the attacks in the castle. It seemed obvious that there was a spy in the castle, but it was hard to imagine old Professor Binns turning to the dark side.

For the next month, Lord Voldemort let the impact sink in, letting Professor Dumbledore know how much power he really had. Harry was mortified, seeing Dumbledore in this state of fear, along with everyone else; but the most frightening part was watching Dumbledore. He always seemed to have everything under control, but now it was all backwards.

Another 15 days past. It was terrible to watch. Smiles were gone, banished a wisp of wind. Crying was a regular thing to see, the hospital wing was always filled with vomiting kids, and there were no colored faces to be seen. The color had drained from them all. Finally, Harry snapped. He couldn't possibly take it anymore. Lord Voldemort had them all under his finger, like little ants being burned by a fat kid with a magnifying glass on a sunny day.

On a foggy morning in mid-March, Harry decided to set out to finally to try and kill Lord Voldemort. But how to kill a man with almost no human left in him was definitely a hard question to answer. That's why Harry had been thinking about it though whole night before and he finally came up with a good answer. To do so, he needed a single item, which had been under his nose the whole time.

So, before he left for the riddle house, Harry made sure that everyone was inside the castle, and then locked all of the doors and windows leading into the school. He then chose a Thestral from the school's herd, and flew off.

He arrived at Tom Riddle's house shortly afterward. They landed on the dead grass. Harry dismounted and told him to stay put. Then he walked up the hill leading to the front door. Harry kicked it open and charges upstairs, through the dark house, to the only room that was lit. Upon entering the room, Harry pulled messed up his hair in a very James-ish way. He saw a figure sitting in an old fashioned blood red chair in front of a burning fireplace, and with a large snake coiled around itself on the hearth; the snake bearing the symbol of a skull and a snake on its forehead. Long, pale, spidery fingers rested softly of the arm of the chair.

"Well, I have been wondering when I would see you again, Harry Potter." Lord Voldemort spoke in a voice so high pitched, that it was almost too painful to bear to listen.

"Here I am, just me, myself, and I; ready to finish this once and for all." Responded Harry is a sure and confident tone. Although, the voice didn't quite match what he was feeling inside. Harry was burning with rage; he wanted revenge on everything Lord Voldemort ever did. He wanted to protect the people of tomorrow from suffering like the people of today were tormented now. But, Harry was also scared out of his mind. He knew that this was the only chance to rid the world of the cruelties of Lord Voldemort. But, if he should lose and die, Lord Voldemort would have endless power-forever. Voldemort began to speak again.

"Foolish Harry, not to bring anyone with you to back you up! You see, I have my Death Eaters positioned all over the house, ready to kill you at my command. And all you brought was a wand."

"Wrong again Tom, I didn't bring my wand." A look of surprise passed over Lord Voldemort's face at the fact that his foe was unarmed, but he quickly regained control on himself.

"Oh, really? Well, then I suppose this will be easier than I thought." Lord Voldemort began to pull out his wand, but Harry stopped him for a moment.

"Before you kill me, Tom, may I please have a few last words?" Lord Voldemort surveyed Harry's face, searching for any other people, wands, poisons, or deadly animals. He found none. Lord Voldemort nodded his head yes. Harry began, "When I was a little boy around the age of 1-years-old, you came to my house under the influence that you were going to wipe out my entire family, and then kill me, and while doing so, removing your deadliest enemy. You killed my father, who was trying to fight for my mother and me. Then you killed my mother, who just wanted her son to live. She died for me."

Lord Voldemort interrupted, "Yes, you silly boy we already know this."

"I know, but it is crucial to the story." Harry continued, "My mother's love for me was so strong that it formed a shield, if you will, around me. I was protected. When you tried to kill me, the spell backfired and hit you, but there was not enough human in you to die. So you became a shadow of yourself, drifting away into the night. What happened to me? Your spell completely shattered the protection of my mother, but did so in a way that blasted parts of it back inside my head. That's where I got," Harry pointed at the scar on his forehead, "this. Her love and protection always lingers with me, and will never leave."

Harry reached out to touch Lord Voldemort's forehead. Lord Voldemort flinched back a little, by did not reject.

"I can touch you, and you do not feel any pain whatsoever. However, right now I am feeling immense pain all throughout my arm." Harry moved his hand back to his side. "That is because you claim to have all the protection that I have from my mother. But that is where you are wrong." The cold smirk on Lord Voldemort's face flickered for a moment.

"My mother loved me, and still does. She hated you. She wished that you would fall off the face of the planet. There is no way you could have any of her protection. You have only a mere copy of it, one with less than half of my protection. You can't kill me." Harry touched his scar with his fingertips, holding them there for half a second. "But I can kill you."

He touched his enemy's forehead. Lord Voldemort let out a scream.

"What is this!" He shouted.

"That, Tom, is love. Something that you will never experience."

The skin around Lord Voldemort's forehead began to crack, just as it as on Professor Quirrel in Harry's first year.

"Do you feel it, tom! Do you feel it!" Harry screamed at Lord Voldemort. His hands, arms, and neck were cracking, too. His head was beginning to crumble. Now his entire body was covered in these gruesome cracks. His Head was totally gone, as well as his arms. In only a matter of seconds, Lord Voldemort was dead. No spirit lifted from the ashes. He was gone. But the subject was not closed just yet. Seconds after Lord Voldemort crumbled, the snake on the hearth began to twitch. It was cracking and crumbling, just as its master before it.

Harry heard screams all throughout the house. Were all of them crumbling? Thought Harry. He brushed off the thought and ran out side to where the Thestral was standing, eating grass. Harry hopped on him and said, "Take me to Hogwarts."

Before Harry knew it, they were back on the familiar grounds that Harry loved so dearly. He parked the Thestral in front of Hagrid's hut and stumbled back up to the front doors leading to the entrance hall. He could here people screaming to be let out from inside. He performed the unlocking charm (which only Harry could do because it was a custom charm), opened to door, and fainted.

Harry awoke the next day, still groggy and weak. He could hear Hermione and Ron arguing outside of the Hospital Wing, over whether or not they should go inside. Hermione wanted to obey Dumbledore and stay outside until Harry was well enough for visitors, and Ron thought that since Harry was their best friend, they had the right to see him when they wanted to. Neither of them had any idea over what was going on. Harry fell back into unconsciousness.

He woke up the next day, too, but not because he wanted to. Dumbledore was standing over him, calling out his name. When he was able to grasp what he was doing and put on his glasses, Dumbledore started asking him what happened the other night, where was Lord Voldemort, and why were all of the Death Eaters dead?

To the fact that Death Eaters were dying, Harry responded, "Dead? But, doesn't that include…"

Dumbledore interrupted, "Yes, Harry… Professor Snape has died. But please, I need to know what happened."

And Harry told him exactly that. He told Dumbledore everything that went on in the Riddle house; Harry's speech, the snake, the house full of Death Eaters. Harry felt like all of this was being drained from his memory, temporarily, like it was escaping through a hole in his head. And the whole time while Harry was talking, Dumbledore sat there listening, sometimes nodding his head.

When he finished, Dumbledore said, "Thank you, Harry Potter." And left. Harry slipped into a dreamless sleep.

After the talk with Dumbledore, Harry supposed that Dumbledore had told the Ministry of Magic about the events. The reason Harry knew this was because afterwards, reporters were swarming to try and get interviews with him. Harry hadn't seen one reporter yet.

Hermione and Ron came to see him every single day, sometimes bringing along others, such as Ginny, Neville, Dean Thomas, and Seamus. From them, Harry heard that most of the Slytherins were furious with him, and that some had even dropped out. He hadn't heard from Draco Malfoy yet.

He was released from the Hospital Wing two weeks upon entering it. Harry made his way to the Great Hall because it was dinner time, and when he walked in the room, he found a surprise. The whole school, minus the Slytherins, had prepared a huge celebration for him. Balloons, fairies, and lights were everywhere; reveling a repaired Great Hall. The tables were lined with chocolate and sweets and most possibly the best food money could buy. Everyone was cheering for Harry; all had smiles on their faces. The teachers were cheering too, excepted Dumbledore, who had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry sat down between Hermione and Ron, each bearing grins from ear to ear. Once the clapping died down, Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.

"Fellow human beings, fellow wizards and witches, fellow people, today, we are gathered here to celebrate two things, both magnificent and wonderful. One is the downfall of the dark Lord Voldemort." Cheers followed. "He was an evil and misunderstood person who could not understand human emotions. He tortured many people, tore apart families, and killed thousands. But now it is over. We are free!" the students cheered madly at this.

"The next thing we have need to celebrate is not an event at all, by a young man, Harry Potter." They went wild. "He has saved us all. And for that, we are in his debt. I propose a toast! To Harry Potter!"

"To Harry Potter!"

The next years that followed were the best that Harry ever experienced. Those years were also great for everyone else. It seemed that people had a better outlook on life, and tried to make the best of everything.

After Harry, Hermione, and Ron graduated Harry and Ron opened up a Quidditch supply store, but also did a little detective investigation on the side. Hermione became one of the top healers at St. Mungos. Neville Began work at the ministry with Arthur Weasly in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Seamus became the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Dean Thomas had been signed to England's nation Football team. In Harry's seventh year, he fell in love with Ron's younger sister, Ginny. They got together in December. Hermione and Ron became a couple in February of seventh year, too. Hermione was pregnant by October, and they were married on December 27. Six months after Ginny graduated, she and Harry were married. Ginny quickly became pregnant. In July of that year, Hermione gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl. September of next year, Ginny gave birth a baby girl and opened up a book shop in Diagon Alley. The next year, Ginny was pregnant again, this time with a little boy. The next year, Hermione and Ginny both became pregnant at about the same time. Again, Hermione was pregnant with twins, and Ginny was carrying a girl.

Next year was the fifth year that Harry, Hermione, and Ron would be out of school. Life was treating them grandly. One night in March, they each received a letter inviting them to a 5 year class reunion at Hogwarts. All three of them responded quickly saying they would be there.

In June, they set out for their home away from home. Arm in arm, they felt like the trio that they once were, and still are. The train ride to the castle brought back so many memories, like the Dementors, and when Scabbers the rat bit Goyle on the finger. Then came the rides in the carriages, pulled by the Thestrals. Harry spotted the Thestral that took him to the Riddle house. He could see the nick in its ear.

Finally, they made their way to the front of the castle and the huge oak doors. When the doors opened, they were all surprised at the grandness of the Entrance Hall. But the Great Hall was even better. It was decorated like it had been for seventh year grad night. Twinkling lights were everywhere. Enchanted streamers were hanging down from the ceiling. A live band was up on stage, playing music that had been popular five years ago. It was truly beautiful. Almost immediately, the party began; people started dancing, or talking to one another. It went on for hours.

Around 10 p.m., Dumbledore quieted the band and walked up onto the stage. He was a very old man by now, but he was still going. Now he used a cane to get around, but he was still going. He cleared his throat and began.

"My students, and now my friends, I would just like to say what an honor it is to stand up here and see all of you before me today! It was a joy teaching you, some of which I am still teaching." Eyes flickered towards Seamus. "I am so glad that all of you took the time to come out here, to see each other once more. Over the years, I have seen many different graduating classes, many friendship bonds, and I must say, this is the best by far. I am proud to say that you have made it this far, and have not stopped yet!"

He let them all cheer, then walk off the stage. The band struck up a slow song to dance to. Everyone paired up with their spouses or school sweethearts. Harry began dancing with Ginny, whom he brought with him. He danced with her for a minute with his eyes on her, but then he started looking around at his classmates. Neville was dancing with his wife, who went to an American school. Ron was dancing with Hermione and her pregnant belly.

He just couldn't believe they made this far, did all of the things they did. Harry was so blissfully happy.

Then he woke up. 15-year-old Harry Potter was laying in his four poster bed at Hogwarts, trunk packed at the foot of his bed. He looked around. Ron was sleeping soundly, a pool of drool accumulating on his pillow. Neville was snoring softly. Harry put his hand to his forehead and felt his scar covered in a cold sweat. The window next to him was letting in the light of a full moon. Harry lay back down on his bed, wondering about the dream he just awoke from. It felt so real. Was it a prophecy? No, people were usually awake for those. Then what was it? Harry remembered the happy smiles on his friends' faces. He wondered if they would ever be real. Would they live to see that day? Or would their lives be dark and bleak forever? He wondered about Ron and Hermione's children. Will they ever know their parents? Or will they just drift into nothingness? What about my own life? thought Harry. Will I ever be that happy?

So, in order to sleep that night, Harry just settled on the idea of not worrying about it too much, and living each day to the fullest, and then maybe, just maybe, that day will come.


End file.
